The Immortal Heart
by herakuru
Summary: Two different people with nothing in common ends up falling in love.Kojin a demon born with immortality who has never set a goal in life or made plans ends up falling in love with nakura a priestess.Kojin makes a immortal decision involving there fulture
1. Chapter 1

**The Immortal**

**Heart**

Chapter 1

Kojin the immortal demon

Kojin, a demon who has been born with immortality. Most other demons might think of this as a gift, but he thinks of it as a curse. He has walked the earth for 700 years. A very powerful demon who is very impressed with his power and so is other demons. He has a very good personality but not a person who opens there heart to a lot of people and he finds it hard to trust other people and because of this he works alone. He has made a promise to destroy anyone who gets in his way and he has a very cocky attitude.

Kojin, with people unable to tell his age he goes to school at Lord Hazaku high school were he fits in with everyone else. Somehow he senses that something very exciting yet dangerous will happen soon. With this, he lurks in the shadows waiting for this day to come, always prepared for what comes his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nakura the holy priestess**

On the way to school Kojin bumped into one of his classmates.

"On I'm sorry about bumping into you".

"Its ok it was my fault. Where's my manners my name is Nakura and it is a pleasure to met you whats your name.

"Its Kojin and I honestly don't have time to talk.

"My apology for holding you up. See you in class.

Kojin didn't want to admit it but she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. While he watched her ruby red hair blow in the wind as she walked away he lost track of time and hurried to class before he was late.

During lunch Kojin was sitting with his friend tacachi. He doesnt have such a good relation ship with the women because of how he approach them.

"Hi Kojin nice to see you again well see you around.

"Hey Kojin who is the cute girl

" Shes just someone I met earlier an she in are classes.

" You choose a cute girl friend she has beautiful hair and a nice shape and shes nice and has a good personality. To top it shes athletic you couldn't have found anyone better.

Before tacachi could even realize what had happened he was on the ground.

" Lets get one thing straight shes not my girlfriend and I don't want to hear anything else about it and I hope you understand english.

People past by looking but didn't stop because they really didn't care.

After School he went back to the old warehouse where the portal is to get to is dimension. This brought him right behind his house in his dimension. He has two houses but ther just in two different dimension. He turn into his regular form. His hair his black fire. He has razor sharp claws and he has these black fangs coming from the back of his arms. Every time he comes home changes to his regular form. The form you see him in thats still his regular form he just doesn't have all the other demon features but he was born his human form so that s him originally.

He sees some one come towards his way from a far distance so he jumps through the trees at super fast speed. A anthem with holy energy goes past him almost slashing him.

" Ive found you you demon. You might be a nice demon but you still are a danger to us and yourself.

" Who are you?

" I'm Nakura and im a holy priestess. One of the most powerful priestess in the world. I was born a priestess and have one of the most sacrit powers.

" This couldn't be the Nakura I know he said to himself

" Prepare to be vanquish demon by the holy priestess known as Nakura


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**powerful forces united as one**

" This cant be the same Nakura I meet earlier" he said to himself. They look exactly alike. There no dought in my mind I can tell by her beautiful out of this world red hair. But I don't mind fighting her.

" demon why do you grow so quiet and why do you not fight.

" I have no intention on fighting you and I don't see what you have to gain to kill me.

" Demon I have nothing against you but as far as im concern you put every near the village in danger. I shall show you no mercy.

She shoots the anthem at Kojin slicing him on the chest near the heart. Spreading his blood on his claws he changes the blood on his hands into black fire shooting these razor sharp dark boomerangs made of fire at Nakura, but with her holy anthem that has a holy barrier on it she puts it in front of her which cancel it out but its power and its massive force it pushes her back a far distance.

" Why fight me when I have no intention of destroying it. If I wanted to destroy it I would of did it a long time ago.

He forms a ball of fire that will make her fill the pain she has caused him. Ones it hit her it will paralyze her which will make her unable to move. Kojin has the power of life, death, time, and pain. Using his incredible speed he shot the force of energy at her. When it hits she screams in pain.

I not only feel physical pain I feel mental pain and emotional pain. Why is that?

" That I cannot explain myself.

He goes to check up on her to see if shes ok

" Your not hurt that bad.

" Forgive me.

She reaches her hands out and grabbed a hold of him allowing her to hit him with holy energy aiming for the chest wound knocking him to the ground.

" I I will not be taking for a fool again

This broke the spell on her which allow her to move again.

Boom." Oh no the village

Her using her super fast speed she rushes to the village.

" Hahahaha you came to save your village well you wont stop me!

" What do you want spidertoad

" I want the staff of the seven stars

" My apologies I don't have it too bad you wont live to see it

She shoot her holy Athema which cuts off on of the legs but not knowing it has the ability to grow back.

" Your power not strong enough to stop me.

" Wanna bet

The spidertoad shots poison thread at her.

" Look out!

Kojin jumped in the way of the poison paralyzing him and poisoning him.

" Why did you do it

" Th th thats a question I cant even answer

She picks up one of the spears next to one of the died soldiers

" What what are you doing

Nakura summoning the spirits of the soldiers in fusing it with the spear she throws it through spidertold destroying and purifying this evil creature so that its ghost wolud never come back to hunt the village.

" I hope you know that I didn't try to save you its just you needed my help.

"I think you for your help weather it was intentional or not, but dont think this has changed anything. I still plan on destroying you.

" I hope you understood I have nothing against you, but if this is the way it is going to so be it.

He disappeared in the dark sky. What happens from there I don't know, but what I do know is this is a start of a new beginning for both of them


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**The Staff Of The Seven Stars**

That night Kojin stayed up all night thinking about what had happened earlier that day. Kojin still thinking about the situation with Nakura. He would just have to see where it would all lead to tomorrow.

That morning Kojin was a lot more prepared than usual. Everything he did he was more focused and ready to achieve. He also avoided Nakura in any way he could.

"Kojin your a lot more quiet than usual what is it. Its that girlfriend of yours isn't it.

" Do you want to repeat the same event from last time when I smashed your head into the ground.

" I was just joking you don't got to get all serious

" Hi Kojin how have you been

" Sorry Nakura Ill talk later I have things to do.

" Did I say something wrong.

"Alright see you tomorrow

"...............

" OK then bye.

Nakura went back to the other world to get one of her prized possession. The staff of the seven stars. There has been seven priestess before Nakura who has wielded the staff. Nakura is the 8th priestess given this staff and it has increased in power with every star added to it.

" It is time I learn how to tap into the power of this staff.

Kojin very hurt inside refusing to show his true feelings so he can live up to his name feels bad for what he had done earlier. He decides he should apologize for what he did tomorrow.

The next day on the way to school he sees Kojin stops Nakura so he can apologies to her.

" I apologies for the way I acted yesterday forgive me

" I understand you didn't feel like talking because you had things to do. Theres no need to explain. We better get going before where late to class.

During lunch they sat down next to each other and had a conversation so they could learn something about each other.

" Nakura I am 16 years old. I live right down the street from you with my mother and my little sister. My dad died a year ago and I still haven't recovered from the whole thing. How about you.

" Well my situation is a lot more complicated than yours is and it is a lot harder to explain.

" I do not mind lessoning.

" I cant explain to you right Know the truth will come out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 4

**The Immortal Heart**

**Chapter 4**

**The date**

**Kojin woke up this morning thinking about what had happened with Nakura and everything. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He had never hd this feeling before and didn't know what it was and didnt think anything from it. He woke up did his daily routine walk to school and met his friend tacchishi on the way. In the hallway he bumped into Nakura.**

" **Hi Kojin. Are you all right you don't look so good". "I'm fine I just didn't get a lot of sleep thats all". " I have to ask you a question". " what is it". I don't know a lot about you and I was wandering if we could go on a date. I figured if we are going to be friends in all I have to learn stuff about you. " I never said I wanted to be friends". We see each other everyday and talk I think we should at least be friends what do you say".**

" **OK I guest I can go on a date then". "You can pick me up at 5pm.**

**This was the first time Kojin was going to go on a date. Later on that day Kojin went to her house to pick her up. When he saw her she had on a long red silky dress with silver angel airings with red hiles. Kojin was stunned by her beauty. " Ready to go. "where are we going". Where going to a out door restaurant near the beach. So how old are you. Sixteen years old. I was born and raised here. Your very nice looking. Thank you I guess. Ive notice your a very quiet personality. Theres no reason for me not to have a quiet personality. I have never seen anyone as beautiful or as nice of a personality as yours. Ive heard this a lot but it mean more coming from you.**

**Both of them reached for a kiss.**

" **what just happened". " I apologize". "No its my faught.**

**Boom Its a monster!!! Help!!!. Nakura left the table and Kojin went after he knew it happiness turn into anger because she saw im trn in to the demon. The dragon zego had shot a fire ball at Nakura and ****Kojin pushed her out the way. With anger he shot a shadow ball at the dragon and hit him while he was next to wires and electrocuted him. Kojin had fought that dragon 50 years earlier but someone brought it back to life only it was weaker. He help Nakura up and she pushed him away. " stay away from me. All demons are evil stay away from me. She ran away. Kojin left in quietness not showing any emotions as usual went home with this though Lohengrin in his head.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The battle**

**Nakura went to the other world looking for answers on was**

**responsible for what happenend last night. Nakura went to many of the villages and ask many of the villagers to see if they spotted anything or seen anything suppicious. No one seemed to have spotted anyone or anything unusual.**

**On the way back Nakura thought about how she reacted to Kojin when she seen what had happenend. She felt kinda bad about what she said to Kojin, but she knew no good could come from something so evil. She was more hurt than ever before because Kojin was the first person she ever trusted and truly cared for. Nakura felt like she was being watched, but she couldnt figure out from what direction.**

"**Whos there"?**

**Out the trees shot spider webs. They shot towards Nakura trying to entrap her within the webs. Nakura quickly takes cover behind the trees to avoid being caught. Before she could even throw her atheme spider webs traped her leaving her unable to move.**

"**whos there".**

"**I didnt think it would be this easy".**

"**What do you want"?**

**Out from the shadows was a lady in all black leather with the most pail skin.**

"**Sense its so importatnt that you need to know who I am im Jabochi the spider demon".**

"**Do you have anything to do with Zego being ressurected from the dead".**

"**No, but I know who does. Honable the Demon capable of bringing back the dead and you will be seeing him soon".**

**Jabochi didnt notice that one of Nakura arms where free. Nakura grabbed the atheme and sliced through the web that intombed her. Nakura shots the Atheme, but Jabochi moved out of harms way.**

"**Did you really think that was going hit me".**

"**I wasnt trying to hit you".**

**All of a sudden bright lights were released from the atheme. A light so unbarable that it blinded and stunned Jabochi. She grabs her staff and spikes the ground releasing a wave of light that ripped through Jabochi flesh leaving nothing but presense of evil behind. Nakura found out imformation as to who was responsible. Nakura decided to continue her investigation tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The confrontation**

**Nakura woke up this morning determined more than ever to fix what had been broken that night. Both of them knew that what they had was slowly drifting apart, but being who they were neither of them could confront the other about it. Nakura knew it had to be her. Kojin is too stubborn and too stuck up to confront this situation.**

**In school during lunch Nakura walked over towards him sharo and prepared for anything that was going to be said and done.**

"**Kojin we have to talk".**

"**What is the their to talk about".**

**Nakura looked at him with fustration. He was acting like nothing ever happenend at all. Kojin seen the seriousness in her face and decided to go talk to her outside in the hallway.**

" **What do you want to talk about"?**

**Nakura was very angry, but she new nothing would get better if she got upset so she took deep breaths.**

"**I felt bad about what had happen. I wanted to apologize for how I reacted".**

**Kojin looked at her with no simpathy or any feeling for that matter.**

"**Why are oyu apologizing. You said what you meant to say".**

"**Yea, but I really like you and I shouldnt have yelled and said all those mean things. Your the first person I ever cared for".**

**Kojin couldnt beileve what he was hearing, but nothing changed about his expression or emotion.**

"**Im a demon and your a priestess. We can never be together. Love is a sigh of weakness and I dont want anything to do with it".**

**Kojin walked away silently with no regret or sorrow. Nakura more heart broken than ever stood there shocked and motionless. She thought Kojin felt the same way, but she also knew he would never admit it. One way or the another she was determined to get it out of him. Nakura went home thinking about what could have been the possible outcomes of that situation. From that moment on that heartbreaking moment changed her forever.**


End file.
